


止痒

by A_Hitomiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: 代發一台會笑死人的尋麻疹車(？原作者lof號：一隻小小芯





	止痒

宽松的睡袍挂在金钟云身上，腰带也随便打了个结挂在腰间，除了被袖子遮盖住的手臂和被内裤包裹着的关键部位以外，一览无余。  
金钟云就这样翘着二郎腿自然地吃着饭。  
曺圭贤的眼神从金钟云的脖子，胸前，小腹一直延伸到大腿内侧，这些位置都留下了深浅不一的细细的抓痕，像是被猫儿挠了。突然，曺圭贤瞳孔瞬间收缩，然后盯着猫儿的脖子，抬手用指腹来回摩挲着他脖子上略微凸起的新鲜红痕。  
“这是什么时候挠的？你今天荨麻疹应该还没有复发吧？我不记得昨天晚上有这几条抓痕。”  
金钟云放下手里的碗顺着曺圭贤的手摸到了他提到的抓痕，好像突然想起了什么，歪着头看曺圭贤  
“你又知道我还没发荨麻疹了，圭上辈子是我肚子里的蛔虫么？”  
“对，所以你没有我不知道的事儿～你还没说这几条抓痕是怎么回事呢？”  
“这个啊，我也不知道是不是因为最近荨麻疹发的太频繁了，总感觉痒，就挠了几下。”  
随着金钟云的话说完，曺圭贤的视线也慢慢从金钟云的脖子移到了金钟云重新端起来的碗。  
“以后别乱抓了，我心疼。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的了，我不心疼你还给你弄这么一大桌子菜哦，结果你就只顾着吃蔬菜沙拉，你要多吃肉，脸上都没肉了。”  
曺圭贤捏了捏金钟云消瘦的脸颊  
“你昨天不是还说蔬菜沙拉有营养么？”  
曺圭贤不知道在想什么，没有回答，金钟云拿起筷子在曺圭贤头上轻轻敲了一下，然后用手撑着下巴看着曺圭贤  
“圭，我不想吃了，没胃口。”  
“那我抱你去看电视，今天看什么？”  
“小飞象。”  
“你呀，总是看过了还要再看一遍。”  
——  
随着电影的开场，荨麻疹也悄悄爬上了金钟云，一个小小的“蚊子包”悄悄的出现在金钟云的胸前，它一点一点从皮肤里长出来，接着一圈一圈不规则的吞噬它着周围的皮肤，没过多久，荨麻疹就在金钟云的胸前，绽开了一朵“花”。  
迪士尼的片头才刚刚放完，故事还没有正式拉开序幕。  
金钟云的手刚放到胸前准备挠，就被曺圭贤伸过来的手制止了  
“荨麻疹？”  
“嗯。”  
“我去给你拿药。”  
“我想要你。”  
“不痒吗？”  
“痒，所以圭来给我止痒吧。”  
曺圭贤没有办法拒绝金钟云。  
——  
金钟云翻身坐在曺圭贤的的胯上，曺圭贤一边解开金钟云腰间那根碍事的腰带，一边伸手开了灯，然后慢慢舔舐着金钟云因荨麻疹而通红的脖颈。  
“嗯～”  
金钟云发出猫儿一样勾人的声音，喉结随之而动，曺圭贤舔舐的动作顿了一下，然后用舌尖在金钟云的喉结上画着圈儿。  
“圭…”  
“怎么了？”  
“我痒……”  
“那我给你拿……”  
金钟云一个吻就堵住了曺圭贤后面的话，手指从曺圭贤的小腹慢慢滑到内裤边缘，往下一扯，就看到了曺圭贤被内裤包裹着的阴茎，金钟云低头伸出舌尖勾走了上面晶莹的液体，也勾走了曺圭贤最后一丝理智。  
曺圭贤一把扯下金钟云身上的睡袍和内裤，接着把金钟云的屁股托起来，示意他脱下自己的内裤，手指也往穴口里探，意外探到一片黏腻  
“今天怎么这么乖，嗯？”  
说完就轻轻咬着金钟云肩膀上的红痕，探进去的手指也带着液体抹在金钟云屁股上，同时也明显摸到他臀部上长出了一大片不规则凸起的荨麻疹，曺圭贤就这样把玩着金钟云的臀部，顺便抓住了不听话想要挠痒的小手，把小手带到自己的阴茎上，用一只手包住小手握住阴茎对准穴口后放开，另一只手握着金钟云的腰就往下按。  
虽然金钟云和他的小穴都已经做好了准备，但要一下子吞下曺圭贤尺寸可观的阴茎还是有些吃力  
“宝贝儿，你太紧了，放松一点，让我想起了你的第一次……”  
金钟云像一条濒死的鱼，张大嘴喘着气，两只小手撑在沙发上试图让阴茎出来一点，可是小手越用力就越是会陷入沙发的记忆海绵里。  
很快察觉到金钟云想法的曺圭贤放在腰上的手稍微一用力，阴茎就严丝合缝的嵌入了甬道  
“痒，圭，我好痒，我要喘不过气了……”  
曺圭贤拿开金钟云捂着胸口的小手，视线停留在金钟云胸前的“花”，然后开始在他身体里“深入浅出”。  
金钟云的情绪随曺圭贤的抽插越来越激动，  
穴口不断地吞吐着阴茎，荨麻疹也逐渐吞噬了金钟云原本白皙的皮肤，在他的皮肤上肆意生长。  
金钟云的脖子，肩胛骨，手臂内侧，胸前，小腹，臀部，直至大腿内侧，都长出了一片绯红的“花”海。  
“花”慢慢占据了曺圭贤全部的视线，他发现了今晚的“花”开得格外绚烂，但他还是控制不住的加快了抽插，射在了小穴里，然后吻上了金钟云胸前的“花”。  
一双小手慢慢抱住曺圭贤的头，脸色苍白的金钟云将头靠过去，断断续续的一点点将想说的吐出来  
“圭贤啊，你做的，蔬菜沙拉，真的，很好，我今天，吃了，好多，好多……”  
金钟云的说话音和心跳声都渐渐慢了下来。  
理智回笼的曺圭贤听到蔬菜沙拉的一瞬间就明白了  
蔬菜沙拉里  
被自己偷偷放进去的牛奶  
是金钟云的过敏源  
“你知道了为什么还要吃？！”  
曺圭贤起身想要去拿药，金钟云摇了摇头  
“来不及了，圭，你好像，喜欢，喜欢我发荨麻疹呢……”  
曺圭贤停下了动作，怔怔的看着金钟云  
“你，什么时候知道的？”  
“原来，是真的呢，你喜欢，真好，可是我痒，真的好痒，圭，你知……”  
面无血色的金钟云艰难地扯着嘴角，对着曺圭贤笑了一下，然后倒在了曺圭贤怀里


End file.
